Musim Sang Lembayung
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [CasLab] Pada akhirnya, ia adalah Castor. Pria yang pernah dan telah mencintai orang lain dengan sungguh-sungguh—dan hal itu membuat Labrador tersenyum.—for meiriza rokudo a.k.a Fitria.
1. Lembar Satu

_Disclaimer:_ _07-ghost_ adalah milik **Amemiya Yuki **dan **Ichihara Yukino**. Sekedar tambahan bahwa saya mengambil sedikit plot dari novel legendaris berjudul _The Lady of the Camellias_, karya **Alexander Dumas Jr**.

_Rating: T+_

Peringatan: _Genderbend (fem!Lab), classical romance, AU (setting di Perancis) dan AT (abad ke-19)_. Sedikit OOC, diusahakan tidak membalikkan karakter asli yang telah dibuat pengarang. _Perhatikan perubahan waktu, karena alur cerita ini sedikit abstrak. Character-death._

Catatan: didedikasikan untuk Fitria—hadiah ulang tahun yang telat. pit, emak baca ficmu yang soal titanic (uhuk kurang lebih fanficmu roman klasik juga… sejak saat itu entah kenapa jadi demen sama fem!lab –puk- ) itu, jadi emak pikir kau nggak keberatan dengan genderbend. sebenarnya, emak mau bikin _shonen-ai _cuma kayaknya, sih, kurang cocok buat alur roman klasik begini. dan er, semoga fiksi ini diperkenankan untuk tinggal di fandom ini.

~*oO Lembar Awal Oo*~

**.**

**[Bagneres, Perancis. Pertengahan musim semi tahun 1871]**

**.**

Mungkin. Mungkin—ingatannya telah bercampur aduk. Ya, mungkin?

Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini adalah dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Tempat ini sudah tidak sama, seperti raganya yang sudah tidak sama. Dulu, bila ingin bermain ke tetangga sebelah atau seberang, perlu menjejakkan kaki dari sepuluh hingga lima belas langkah. Kini, hanya perlu melirikkan mata dan memindahkan kaki sebanyak satu langkah.

Lukislah penggambaran ini dalam sebuah kanvas pikiran. Ketika kedua mata menengadah ke atas, tumpahkanlah cat biru yang beriring jejak dengan putih. Kemudian, bangunlah satu, dua buah rumah mungil yang sejuk dan nyaman, memungkinkan para pelukis bahwa daerah yang sedang mereka lukis adalah sebuah desa. Kemudian, di sekitar rumah, tumbuhkanlah rerumputan segar, pepohonan rindang yang sedang dipeluk angin. Sehingga, semua tahu bahwa sang angin senantiasa menghantui desa tersebut. Ah, benar juga. Jangan lupakan sang raja siang yang tidak pernah lelah menyinari desa tersebut. Lukislah anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang, bermandikan matahari. Desa tersebut memiliki keajaiban alam sampai-sampai para turis—pasien—mengira desa itu adalah desa perawan alias tidak pernah terjamahi oleh siapa pun.

Lonceng gereja mungil itu berdentang. Yang orang tua itu ingat, bila lonceng berdentang maka menandakan waktu-waktu penting. Ia melirik sebuah jam besar yang berada di bawah lonceng gereja. Begitu, rupanya sudah pukul dua belas tepat. Pantas saja perutnya sudah berteriak kelaparan. Ia pun berjalan sedikit, menjejakkan kaki ke sebuah tempat di mana orang-orang biasa menyewa kereta kuda—dengan kusirnya tentu saja. Orang tua itu meminta agar diantar ke pusat pertokoan yang sedikit jauh dari desa.

Pusat pertokoan pada waktu dulu lebih menebar penjual makanan, minuman, serta pakan hewan dibandingkan dengan toko-toko aksesoris, gaun, dan perhiasan. Bila ingin para pelukis jalanan memindahkan potret diri pada sebuah kanvas, mereka tidak rela dibayar _franch _yang bisa dihitung jari—harga yang tidak sebanding dengan dulu. Jalanan sedikit padat merayap, sudah banyak kendaraan, baik sepeda, kereta kuda, maupun kendaraan lain. Beberapa dari penyewa jasa kereta kuda menyapa orang tua itu, berharap bisa membujuk orang tua itu untuk menyewa kereta kuda mereka. Mereka siap mengantar dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum serta tidak banyak bicara. Orang tua itu menolak dengan halus dan tersenyum balik, membalas ketulusan yang dilontarkan. Ia tahu, seorang lanjut usia sepertinya memang menjadi incaran para penyewa kereta kuda. Tapi, ia menggelengkan hati. Ia lebih suka menyentuh tanah walau kini sebuah tongkat membantunya berjalan. Kecuali bila ia berjalan dari desa ke pusat pertokoan, mungkin ia akan kehilangan kaki di tengah perjalanan.

Tatkala melewati daerah taman, ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Bukan dengan nama tetapi dengan sapaan formal. Orang itu bukanlah saudara pun kenalannya. Orang itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang manis walau berpenampilan kumuh. Anak dengan rambut yang merefleksikan warna wortel. Kedua matanya menawarkan empati. Kedua bibirnya menawarkan harga dan bunga suci. Satu tangannya menawarkan sebuket mungil bunga yang telah dihias dengan cantik. Orang tua itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menukarkan bunga mungil tersebut dengan uang. Ia memberikan lebih pada anak itu dan mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Setelah anak itu berlari dengan riang, orang tua tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan.

Orang tua itu memandang bunga tersebut dengan kedua mata sayu. Ah, warna bunga lembayung. Mengingatkannya pada belahan jiwanya yang kini berada di wilayah yang berbeda.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pelayan, bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng kecil di atas pintu masuk. "Hanya seorang dirikah?"

"Ya... meja untuk satu orang."

"Meja untuk satu orang? Mari, ikut saya."

Pelayan itu dengan ramah membantu orang tua tersebut untuk duduk. Pemuda itu memastikan tidak ada satu butir pun debu di atas meja sebelum ia menggeser sebuah kursi. Ia menyerahkan sebuah menu dan dengan segera mengambil catatan kecil beserta pensil. Dengan lihai merekomendasikan apa yang terkenal dari restoran mereka saat makan siang. Orang tua itu mengangguk sedikit mendengar penjelasan tersebut, padahal ia tidak memesan makanan serta minuman yang direkomendasikan.

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan dan berharap orang tua tersebut mau bersabar menunggu. Jam makan siang adalah jam sibuk, sehingga bukan hal aneh bila pesanan datang terlambat. Orang tua itu mengerti, toh, ia juga sudah terlalu tua untuk marah-marah. Rasanya tidak pantas meledakkan emosi hanya karena pesanannya datang terlambat. Lagi pula, ia mendapat tempat di pojok dengan pemandangan di luar restoran dapat terlihat dengan baik dari jendela. Perasaannya cukup baik, mungkin ia tidak akan merasakan getaran waktu yang berjalan.

Ia senang melihat keramaian yang ada. Sedikit takjub karena wilayah ini berubah tanpa merubah keasrian yang ada. Polusi di Bagneres (1) adalah hal langka. Perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk memenuhi daerah ini dengan kandungan zat kimia berbahaya dalam udara. Semua terlindung berkat perisai hijau alami. Lalu, Bagneres juga terkenal akan _spa_-nya. Para dokter selalu merekomendasikan tempat ini kepada para pasien penderita sakit paru-paru.

"Tuan Castor?" suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunan. "Ternyata benar Anda, Tuan Castor!"

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menyebutkan namanya barusan. Castor tidak pernah ingat ia mempunyai kenalan di Bagneres. Bahkan, ketika orang tersebut duduk di hadapannya, ia tetap tidak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak mengenal Anda."

"Sepertinya hanya saya yang mengingat Anda," suara tawa kecil pria tersebut dapat terdengar. "Hakuren Oak."

"Oak?" kata kunci itu membuat Castor tersadar akan sesuatu. "Bukankah itu nama rumah sakit—"

"—tepat! Saya adalah pemilik rumah sakit itu sekarang, menggantikan Ayah yang pensiun," ucap Hakuren. Senyum tidak meninggalkan wajahnya. "Wajar bila Anda tidak mengenal saya... dulu, ketika Anda di rumah sakit, saya masih berumur delapan tahun! Masih piyik tapi, tentu saja saya tetap tampan."

Hakuren. Hakuren. Hakuren. Memang, tidak ingat sepenuhnya tetapi ia ingat. Ketika di rumah sakit, ada anak pemilik yang sering mengunjunginya. Anak itu sering dimarahi oleh sang Ayah karena mengganggu pasien. Rupanya, anak tersebut berada di depannya sekarang. Sudah dua puluh lima tahun berlalu, tidak aneh bila Castor merasa pangling.

"Saya masih mengingat Anda juga," Hakuren menurunkan kualitas kebahagiaan senyumannya. Sedikit banyak, ia tidak mau mengangkat hal yang menyinggung pria tua di hadapannya. "Nona Labrador."

"Saya senang Anda mengingat saya dan juga dia."

"Tentu saja. Kalian berdua meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi saya," Hakuren meneguk air dalam gelas, berharap menghilangkan kekikukkan dalam dirinya. "Baik pihak rumah sakit pun, tidak akan bisa melupakan kalian berdua... pasangan yang begitu abadi sepanjang sejarah rumah sakit! Bila boleh bertanya, di mana tempat tinggal Nona Labrador sekarang?"

"Di _Père Lachaise_," (2) jawab pria yang kini beruban itu. "Cukup dekat dengan tempat saya tinggal."

"Masih di Paris," Hakuren menaruh gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Memperhatikan tetesan-tetesan air sisa yang perlahan merangkak jatuh ke dasar gelas. "Lalu, mengapa Anda ke Bagneres? Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat Anda di sini. Tempat ini meninggalkan sedikit kenangan buruk bagi Anda, bukan?"

"Tidak juga. Kenangan indah pun ada," koreksi Castor sambil tersenyum lemah. "Saya… hanya ingin melihat Bagneres untuk yang terakhir kali... Anda sudah melihat sendiri raga ini. Rasanya, saya bisa pergi ke alam lain kapan saja..."

"Begitu? Maafkan saya... saya tahu, Bagneres adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan bagi Anda."

"Ya... penuh dengan kenangan," penuh, dengan kenangan. Walau singkat. "Walau begitu singkat. Di sini, adalah tempat tinggal jiwa muda saya dan kekasih saya..."

**.**

**[Paris, Perancis. Awal musim gugur tahun 1843] **

**.**

"Kau menjijikkan! Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi!"

Untaian jemari-jemari tersebut melonggar dan semakin melonggar. Meninggalkan kesunyian bagi sang pemilik jemari yang ditinggalkan. Sudah berkali-kali ia menjadi yang ditinggalkan namun, rasanya tetap saja aneh. Ia memang kesal ditinggalkan namun, sejak awal ia tidak pernah berharap banyak dalam menjalin suatu hubungan. Wanita baginya sama saja. Mereka akan bersikap baik dan manis seperti protagonis dalam opera-opera. Namun, ketika wanita melihat suatu cacat atau kelemahan orang lain, wanita langsung meninggalkannya. Mengatakan sarkasme yang meruntuhkan hati. Saat seperti inilah, wanita menjadi antagonis dalam kehidupan. Ia tidak pernah tahu ternyata tokoh-tokoh kehidupan bisa memutarkan fakta awal mereka.

Castor muda—saat itu berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun—adalah seorang aktor opera. Hanya opera. Bukan opera sabun. Maka dari itu, tidak sedikit wanita yang mengejarnya. Castor terkenal lewat tulisan-tulisan di surat kabar mengenai dirinya. Yang tentu saja memuji dirinya. Banyak teater-teater besar yang merekrutnya bila sebuah opera akan dimainkan dalam acara-acara besar. Baik pesta pernikahan maupun pertunjukan untuk menyambut kedatangan petinggi-petinggi negara. Ia terkenal akan banyak hal. Bakat alami dalam berakting, suara yang bergema indah—menyusup hingga ke relung hati ketika bernyanyi, ketampanan yang membuat semua terpesona, rambut merah yang elegan, dan kedua mata indah yang berada di balik lensa. Ia pun pandai memperlakukan anak-anak dengan baik.

Hah, padahal dulu ia ingin menjadi seorang dalang boneka.

Castor adalah pria sempurna bila ditelaah dari kacamata orang bijak. Apakah mungkin karena sempurna, sehingga satu cacat saja sudah meninggalkan masalah?

"Cewek dari teater itu membuangmu? Kekeke. Sudah bisa ditebak. Mana ada cewek yang mau dengan maniak boneka sepertimu?"

"Hah, kenapa mereka lebih memilih orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintai kekasihmu dengan sungguh-sungguh," Frau menyerahkan satu botol minuman keras—yang berkadar alkohol rendah, berguna untuk menghangatkan tubuh—beserta satu gelas mungil. "Kau sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun, sudah terlalu tua untuk menikah. Lebih baik lupakan saja, kekeke."

Castor tersenyum. Walau kasar, perkataan Frau meninggalkan fakta yang begitu dalam.

"Frau! Ada pesanan untuk meja delapan!"

"Yo!" Frau menaruh gelas yang ia bersihkan ke dalam rak. Kemudian melirik sesaat pada Castor. "Kutinggal, ya, Maniak Boneka. Kuharap kau tidak menangis karena cewek."

"Dalam khayalanmu, mungkin iya."

Suasana _bar _saat cuaca tidak bersahabat memang dapat ditebak. Awal musim gugur—udara sudah mulai dingin—adalah saat tersibuk. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong datang ke _bar _untuk menukar beberapa _franch _dengan sedikit alkohol, demi menghangatkan tubuh. _Bar _tempat Frau bekerja terletak di bagian belakang kota Paris. Daerah yang sedikit tersudut dari pusat kota. Tidak heran bila banyak orang-orang kelas menengah hingga menengah ke bawah yang datang, harga makanan kecil serta minuman di sini cukup terjangkau. Walau suasana berisik membuat Castor sedikit tidak nyaman berada di sini.

Di pojok kanan _bar_, ada seorang wanita tua—amat tua—yang selalu mengenakan mantel bulu. Kalau tidak salah, mantel itu peninggalan suaminya saat sang suami meninggal di dalam perjuangan terakhir revolusi Perancis—tahun 1799. Wanita tersebut tidak memiliki anak karena sebelum revolusi, wanita itu dan suaminya hidup dalam kesusahan. Waktu itu, yang kaya semakin kaya. Yang miskin semakin miskin. Sebelum pensiun, ia bekerja sebagai guru. Kini, setelah pensiun ia menghabiskan uangnya untuk menunggu kematian. Mengantarkannya menuju tempat sang kekasih tinggal.

Meja enam biasa ditempati tiga gadis yang berisik. Castor pernah berbincang-bincang dengan mereka. Kalau tidak salah namanya Athena, Rosalie, dan Libelle. Mereka adalah perawat di salah satu rumah sakit kecil. Kemudian, di pojok kiri belakang ada pria tua yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu. Setiap malam ia selalu ke mari bersama teman-temannya. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah tukang listrik, tukang kayu, pembuat aksesoris murah, dan lain-lain.

Orang-orang di sini adalah pencerminan nyata Paris yang tidak gemerlap seluruhnya.

Castor menghela napas. Ia menuangkan alkohol ke dalam gelasnya. Seiring air yang berjalan turun, ia dapat melihat refleksi wanita-wanita yang telah membuangnya. Sudah berapa wanita, ya? Menyebalkan. Ia kira wanita rekan kerjanya di teater benar-benar mencintainya. Namun, wanita itu malah kabur dengan pria lain yang lebih mapan. Wanita-wanitanya yang terdahulu juga sama saja—mereka kabur ketika tahu Castor gemar membuat dan mengoleksi boneka.

Sungguh, walau terdengar seperti lelucon apakah ada—satu orang saja yang dapat menerimanya?

"Dasar wanita."

"Ada apa dengan wanita?"

Biarpun kebisingan mendominasi telinga, Castor tetap mendengar alunan suara tersebut. Lembut, mirip dengan suara sang Ibu ketika masih hidup. Mirip dengan suara pemeran ibu peri dalam drama anak-anak. Sejuk bagai angin. Mengalir bagai air. Ya, memang jebah—Castor akui. Seperti kalimat drama picisan tentang roman picisan yang mengangkat tema picisan.

Ketika melirik ke sampingnya, ia mendapati seorang wanita yang memakai topi serta gaun Castor tidak dapat melihat wajah seperti apa di balik topi lembayung tersebut. Salah satu tangannya memegang tas berukuran kecil, hanya cukup untuk menaruh uang dan peralatan dandan kecil. Sarung tangan yang dipakainya terbuat dari sutra. Gaunnya cantik berwarna lembayung sama seperti topi bulunya. Tidak banyak hiasan dan renda. Mungkin agar tidak menutupi pesona sang wanita. Wanita tersebut terlihat sederhana namun berkelas.

"Oh, sudah lama kau tidak datang ke mari, Labrador!" ucap Frau yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia memberikan satu gelas air murni. "Apa si Tuan Besar Alexis itu membuangmu?"

"Istrinya mengetahui perselingkuhan ini," wanita itu dengan tenang mengambil minuman tersebut. "Daripada repot, lebih baik aku pergi, bukan?"

"Yah, terserah. Bagaimana kalau kau menemani si maniak boneka ini, Lab? Dia baru saja putus dari pacarnya, keke." Frau menunjuk si pemuda berambut merah sebelum pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Castor meneguk alkohol dengan kesal. Frau, pria berambut pirang itu selalu tahu cara membuatnya kesal. Menyebalkan. Ia ingin sekali menanamkan satu pukulan di perut Frau setelah ini.

"Anda baru putus hubungan?" gadis yang dipanggil Labrador itu memecah keheningan—di antara mereka berdua saja, pastinya.

"Nona, kuharap Anda tidak—"

"—mengungkitnya? Baiklah," Labrador sedikit tertawa. "Saya harap Anda tidak membenci saya. Perkenalkan, saya Labrador. Saya tidak keberatan dengan panggilan apapun."

"Castor," jawab Castor dingin. Ia memandang wanita—yang mungkin lebih muda darinya—di sebelahnya yang kini telah membuka topinya. Ia memang begitu menawan. "Mari buang formalitas yang ada. Namamu sedikit aneh? Seperti nama jenis anjing."

"Oh, ya? Kau orang pertama yang bertanya secara langsung seperti ini," Labrador mengambil botol alkohol yang ada di hadapan Castor. Menuangkannya pada gelas yang Castor pakai untuk minum. "Aku tidak tahu nama asliku. Aku suka mempelajari dan juga membuat teh. Nama Labrador kuambil dari nama teh, maka tanpa sadar aku terus memakai nama itu." (3)

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu nama aslimu?"

"Yah, karena aku tidak tahu," Labrador tersenyum seraya memberikan segelas alkohol kepada Castor. "Ibuku langsung membuangku di jalanan ketika aku lahir. Kautahu? Anak-anak jalanan tidak pernah mempunyai nama."

"Hah, omong kosong," Castor tersenyum sinis. Meneguk alkohol dengan cepat. Siapa yang akan memercayai kata-kata Labrador? Apalagi bila melihat wanita itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Kau pernah dengar bahwa wanita simpanan akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan?" Castor tersedak. Apa yang wanita ini bicarakan? "Belum pernah melihat wanita penghibur sepertiku?"

'… _pelacur?'_

**.**

**[Bagneres, Perancis. Pertengahan musim semi tahun 1871]**

**.**

Pasangkanlah dua buah bola mata—bulat, besar—berwarna keunguan. Yang begitu cantik, pirus indah refleksi nilam suci _amethyst_. Bunga kecubung yang memabukkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Bulu mata yang panjang, menempel pada pipi setiap kali mata tertutup. Hubungkanlah garis alis yang lembut untuk membuat batang hidung yang sempurna. Lukislah selengkung senyum yang memesona, mengundang maut bagi hati. Gelombangkan rambutnya yang berwarna sama seperti kedua matanya, biasa terkepang lalu digulung dengan rapi. Rambut indah yang bersembunyi di balik topinya yang elegan. Gaun seperti apapun akan pantas ia pakai, tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya tidak sulit mencari gaun yang pas. Belum lagi, sarung tangan yang serasi dengan tas. Memadukan semua keluwesan wanita yang ada.

Bahasa tubuh serta bahasa verbal yang ia katakan menyiratkan keeleganan wanita. Labrador adalah boneka porselen hidup. Boneka porselen yang merefleksikan warna bunga lembayung. Ia adalah lembayung senja yang merunduk cantik, selalu diincar oleh para pria walaupun ia bukanlah yang tersuci di dunia.

"Bila bukan Anda langsung yang menceritakan bahwa Nona adalah pelacur, saya tidak akan memercayainya."

"Bukan Anda saja. Saya pun, awalnya tidak percaya bahwa dia seorang pelacur," Castor menyesap sedikit minuman yang ia pesan. "Sejak saat itu, kami sering bertemu. Saling berbincang dan lama-lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saya, yang mengetahui bahwa dia wanita penghibur, seakan menyangkal fakta yang ada. Dia wanita pertama yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hobi saya dalam membuat dan mengoleksi boneka. Saya tidak peduli dengan pandangan masyarakat. Yang saya pedulikan hanyalah… saya mencintainya dan itu cukup."

Seperti yang sudah ditekankan sebelumnya. Gemerlap Paris hanyalah kulit luar saja—Castor berpendapat. Tidak ada. Paris yang gemerlap seluruhnya tidaklah pernah ada. Sebagian kecil dari Paris itu menangis. Hanya yang kaya yang dapat bertahan hidup. Hanya yang miskin yang tidak dapat melunakkan kekejian dunia yang akan mati membusuk. Rata-rata manusia tidak ingin mati sebelum mereka melihat kebahagiaan yang ada—walau hanya satu kali. Sehingga, beberapa di antaranya memilih jalan hidup penuh duri. Yang bisa membuat mereka terluka, penuh darah, tidak berdaya, dan sekarat setelah sampai di ujung jalan.

Pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan keahlian adalah menghibur bangsawan-bangsawan dengan nafsu indriawi tinggi. Entah siapa yang salah. Paris? Ataukah mereka sendiri? Ataukah para bangsawan yang hanya ingin mendapatkan kesenangan? Atau pemimpin negara yang tidak mau melihat sudut gelap dari Paris?

"Frau dan teman-temannya pernah berkata pada saya… Labrador terlalu suci untuk menjadi wanita penghibur namun, terlalu kotor untuk menjadi wanita yang menemukan cinta sejati."

Labrador adalah salah satu di antara banyak wanita penghibur—wanita simpanan para bangsawan.

"Dulu, dia hidup di jalanan sebagai penjual bunga. Lalu, ada pelacur yang tertarik padanya. Pelacur itu menjadikannya pembantu seraya mengajarkan cara membaca dan menulis pada Labrador. Tidak lama, pelacur tersebut meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kekasih saya itu kembali sendirian dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal. Uang yang ditabungnya hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Labrador pun, mengikuti jejak pelacur tersebut."

Castor menatap sayu pemandangan di luar jendela. Toko aksesoris tua yang ada di seberang restoran ini, menambah kembali kilasan memori antara dirinya dan Labrador di Bagneres. Toko aksesoris itu pernah ia kunjungi. Ah, apakah jepit rambut bunga yang ia belikan masih ada di rumah?

"Toko aksesoris itu… pemilik awalnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu," ucap Hakuren ketika mengetahui ke arah mana pandangan Castor tertancap. "Sekarang, toko itu diwarisi anaknya."

"Dulu, saya membelikannya sebuah jepit rambut kecil dari toko tersebut. Kautahu? Tidak seperti wanita lain, dia sedikit marah karena dia rasa percuma membelikan jepit rambut saat keadaan sedang tidak baik."

Labrador adalah wanita yang aneh, menurut Castor. Labrador tidak menyukai alkohol, rokok, dan gosip. Ia menghindari datang ke pesta-pesta besar serta gedung pertunjukan. Biarpun para bangsawan sering menghadiahinya gaun, perhiasan, serta barang mewah lain, ia lebih memilih berpenampilan apa adanya. Penampilan yang tidak memerlukan banyak aksesoris dan hiasan tubuh berlebihan. Ratusan hingga ribuan _franch _yang ia terima tidak pernah ia hamburkan. Ia menyimpannya dalam laci kamarnya dengan sedikit ceroboh. Seakan-akan tidak peduli bila uang tersebut dicuri. Ia hanya menggunakan beberapa _franch _untuk membeli peralatan berkebun serta daun teh. Wanita penghibur tersebut hanya menyukai dua hal. Bunga dan teh.

Ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah Labrador—yang sedikit mewah, pemberian seorang bangsawan—maka hal pertama yang memesona adalah tamannya. Labrador menumbuhkan tanaman-tanaman di taman itu sendirian. Ada tanaman hias serta tanaman obat. Labrador merawatnya, menjaganya, seakan-akan bunga-bunga tersebut adalah nyawa Labrador sendiri. Kemudian, bila memasuki rumahnya, Labrador akan menyuguhkan teh serta kue yang membuat lidah bergoyang.

Wanita itu, menjadi pelacur hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Dia menarik, bukankah begitu?"

Castor mengangguk perlahan.

"Sejak mengenalnya lebih jauh, saya rasa saya… mencintainya," Castor tersenyum lemah. "Dimulai sejak awal musim dingin. Gejala-gejala itu datang. Kami yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menganggap seakan-akan gejala yang dialami Lab adalah hal sepele."

**.**

**[Paris, Perancis. Pertengahan musim dingin, tahun 1843]**

**.**

"_Mon enfant, ma soeur. Songe __à__ la douceur."_

Labrador merapatkan kimono tebal yang baru ia kenakan. Udara pagi ini begitu dingin. Embun-embun tipis dapat terlihat begitu ia mengeluarkan napas. Bila membuka tirai, baik di lantai satu maupun lantai dua, maka buram kaca yang terlihat. Labrador menyeka embun tersebut utntuk dapat melihat angkasa yang menurunkan salju. Ah, pantas saja begitu dingin. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila ia menyalakan perapian. Ia bukanlah manusia dengan tingkat toleransi tinggi terhadap dingin. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak bagus. Ingin sekali ia duduk dekat perapian, dengan selimut di sekeliling tubuh sambil meminum segelas cokelat panas.

"_D'aller l__à__-bas, vivre ensemble!"_

Wanita itu mengambil beberapa potongan kayu bakar dari lantai bawah. Dengan segera, ia membawa kayu-kayu tersebut ke lantai atas. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati, supaya tidak membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Ia berusaha tenang seperti boneka-boneka yang menghiasi rumah Castor ini.

"_Aimer __à__ loisir, aimer et mourir," _

Ia menaruh beberapa kayu di perapian dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, ia menyalakannya. Wanita itu sedikit mengatur kayu-kayu panas tersebut, memastikan agar percikan atau bagian kayu tidak membakar batu bata di sekelilingnya.

"_Au pays qui te ressemble!__" _(4) Labrador menyentuh kedua pipi kekasihnya sebelum mengecup ringan bibir Castor. "Selamat pagi, Castor."

"Selamat pagi," pemuda itu tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mencari kacamata di atas laci kecil. "_Darjeeling_?"

"_Darjeeling_," Labrador menyerahkan secangkir teh. "Untuk membangunkanmu sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi. Teh untuk menyambut pagi."

"Kautahu? Aku bermimpi seseorang menggumamkan sebuah penggalan puisi," Castor menyesap teh tersebut dengan perlahan dan memandang pantulan dirinya di atas air. _"L'Invitation au Voyage."_

"Kau pasti bermimpi." Labrador mengambil cangkir teh tersebut setelah Castor menghabiskan setengah isinya.

"Mimpi indah? Ya," tangan Castor bergerak menyentuh wajah Labrador. "Oh, ya… apa kata dokter, Lab?"

"Akan kita ketahui hari ini."

"Kuharap bukan pertanda apa-apa," Castor menyeka sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah Labrador. Memberikan jalan bagi wanita itu untuk menciumnya. Dahi, hidung, mata, alis—hampir seluruh wajah telah merasakan bibir sang wanita. "Maksudku, kau terlihat sangat kurus. Padahal sejak awal kau sudah kurus. Kau juga demam dan sering mengeluarkan banyak keringat ketika malam hari datang. Apa kau kesakitan? Wajahmu… sungguh pucat..."

"Menurutmu?"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti bertanya," Castor menghela napas dan mendorong tubuh Labrador agar menjauh. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan beberapa lembar pakaian. "Aku akan pergi bekerja. Kuharap kau beristirahat, Lab."

Castor merapatkan syal serta mantelnya. Astaga, ia tidak menyangka udara pagi ini begitu menusuk kulit. Bahkan, mantel tebal yang ia kenakan seakan-akan tidak berfungsi apa-apa. Berkat Labrador yang menyalakan perapian, ia jadi tidak tahu suhu udara yang sesungguhnya. Jalanan sepi pejalan kaki maupun kereta kuda, mungkin tidak kuat dengan udara yang mencekat. Ia merasa secepat dan seberusaha apapun ia berjalan, gedung teater tetap tidak terlihat. Kali ini, ia merasa gedung teater jauh sekali dari rumah.

Sialnya lagi, ketika sampai di gedung teater, para pemain langsung dibubarkan. Hari ini tidak ada latihan—jelas salah satu pengurus gedung. Coba ada Frau di hadapan Castor, pemuda pirang itu pasti akan menjadi korban kekesalan.

Castor menggerutu dalam hati dan ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang seperti ini. Para pemain lain pun hanya bisa mengeluh. Mereka lelah melewati salju yang tebal untuk sampai ke gedung teater, nyatanya tidak mendapat hasil apa-apa. Para pengurus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberitahu para pemain.

"Hah, menyebalkan," seorang gadis berambut panjang mendekati Castor. "Hei, Cast. Sebelum kaupulang, lebih baik kita minum-minum. Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kaupulang, Eve. Tidak minum pun kau sudah mabuk."

"Ayolah! Kutraktir!" Eve memukul pundak Castor. Gadis lawan main Castor ini memang berkemauan keras.

_Bar _tempat biasa Castor minum—dan juga tempat pertama kali ia bertemu Labrador—berjarak dekat dengan gedung teater. Hanya tinggal berjalan sekitar dua blok dari gedung, lebih dekat daripada jarak rumahnya ke gedung. Saat menjejakkan kaki di _bar_, masih banyak tempat yang kosong. _Bar _itu serasa milik sendiri. Frau juga tidak akan datang. Pemuda—yang menurut Castor sedikit idiot—itu selalu mengambil _shift _malam.

Eve, gadis itu memesan alkohol berkadar sedang, bersama dengan cemilan kecil yang cocok disajikan bersama alkohol. Castor hanya memesan yang biasa, ia tidak mau dimarahi Labrador karena minum alkohol pada pagi hari. Tidak enak rasanya bila menolak Eve, yang sudah menjadi kawannya selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Biasanya, gadis itu terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Kini, walaupun masih tersenyum lebar, Castor merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik. Benar, Eve tersenyum namun, kedua matanya tidak tersenyum. Tidak ada aura yang keluar dari gadis itu.

"Adikku meninggal," ucap Eve, memecah keheningan juga rasa penasaran Castor. "Dia mengidap tuberkulosis." (5)

"Sejak kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu… dia meninggal di Bagneres," Eve menuangkan alkohol lagi dan lagi. "Kurasa, hanya kau yang dapat mengerti perasaanku. Kau kehilangan ibumu karena TBC, kan?"

Castor mengulang pekerjaannya tadi pagi. Memandang pantulan diri di atas air. Ia mulai meneguk alkohol perlahan sambil mengingat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berdenyut. Ibu. Ibunya. Ibunya yang meninggal ketika ia masih kecil karena penyakit parah yang dideritanya. Saat itu, Castor belum mengerti apa-apa. Namun, ia ingat bahwa sang Ayah pernah mengatakan bahwa sang Ibu meninggal karena TBC.

Air mata sang Ayah yang tumpah di atas bahu kecil Castor. Castor kecil merasakan kedua mata serta pundaknya panas. Air mata itu membakar tubuhnya, dari dalam juga dari luar.

"Ya. Aku menangis sampai pingsan. Setelah sadar, pemakaman Ibu sudah selesai," ucap Castor, sedikit tersenyum. Ia melirik Eve yang berusaha menahan air matanya. "Aku turut bersedih. Jangan terus larut dalam kesedihan, Eve. Adikmu pasti tidak menginginkan itu."

Eve menundukkan kepala dan tenggelam dalam ritme hatinya sendiri. Gadis itu tidak tahu, apakah ia masih mempunyai sisa air mata? Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis seminggu ini. Memori tentang pemakaman sang adik yang menyakitkan. Ia membiarkan tubuh sang adik dibalut pakaian yang cantik, di atas peti mati yang ditaburi bunga lili. Adiknya berpakaian putih, begitu kontras dengan pakaian serta suasana para pelayat. Saat itu, ia sempat memercayai bahwa sang adik hanya tertidur. Sang adik akan terbangun nanti.

"Adikku… dia sudah berjuang selama lima tahun. Anoreksia, demam, batuk-batuk..."

Namun, ketika peti mati ditutup, barulah ia menyadari ketidakberadaan nyawa sang adik. Eve yang semula terkenal periang, meledakkan tangis penuh kepiluan. Tangisan yang tersirat ketidakrelaan perpisahan antara dirinya dengan sang adik. Ia bergetar mengingat itu semua namun, tiada air mata yang keluar. Benar. Rupanya kelenjar air mata sudah lelah memproduksi air mata.

Castor tidak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang dapat menghibur. Ia bukanlah pria dengan kata-kata manis. Kecuali, bila Eve mau dihibur dengan kalimat-kalimat palsu dari drama. Ia yakin, Eve akan marah kepadanya. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengusap punggung Eve pelan. Tanpa kata-kata manis. Tanpa senyum miris. Hanya sedikit sentuhan untuk menyemangati hati.

Dalam hati, Castor berharap tidak akan ada lagi yang harus mengalami kepedihan seperti ini. Ia berharap medis dapat menemukan obat untuk penyakit ini secepatnya.

Ya, secepatnya.


	2. Lembar Dua

_Disclaimer:_ _07-ghost_ adalah milik **Amemiya Yuki **dan **Ichihara Yukino**. Sekedar tambahan bahwa saya mengambil sedikit plot dari novel legendaris berjudul _The Lady of the Camellias_, karya **Alexander Dumas Jr**.

~*oO Lembar Akhir Oo*~

**.**

**[Bagneres, Perancis. Pertengahan musim semi tahun 1871]**

**.**

"Yang harus saya hadapi ketika pulang adalah kenyataan," Castor memandang makanan yang ia pesan. Makanan yang baru saja sampai, bersamaan dengan permohonan maaf sang pelayan karena telah lama menunggu lama. "Malamnya, saya menangis..."

Castor masih mengingat hari itu.

Sapaan _aku pulang_ tidak disambut hangat. Biasanya, Labrador akan langsung berlari dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Sedingin apapun udara di luar. Kemudian, ia akan menanamkan kecupan manis yang penuh dengan perasaan. Castor dan Labrador akan tertawa satu sama lain, padahal tidak ada hal yang bersifat jenaka. Perasaan bahagia begitu meluap, tidak tertahankan.

Labrador berusaha menyambut kedatangan Castor seperti biasa. Namun, tubuhnya—tubuhnya berteriak sakit, tidak ingin menjalani komando kala itu. Tubuhnya berteriak minta tolong. Dingin dan nyeri. Cairan anyir itu menekan dari dalam, mengusahakan diri agar bisa keluar dari tubuh Labrador walaupun dengan cara kasar. Darah yang keluar dari mulutnya menodai karpet ruang tamu. Meninggalkan noda yang tidak mudah dihilangkan, sama dengan noda di hati Castor. Castor panik. Begitu panik. Pemandangan tersebut sungguh mengerikan. Labrador dengan wajah bermandikan darah. Kedua matanya mengatakan permohonan agar Castor menolongnya. Agar membunuh sesuatu yang menusuk dirinya dari dalam.

"_Sakit"_ adalah ucapan terakhir Labrador hari itu, sebelum kesadaran pergi dari dalam dirinya. Tidak kuat mengalami penyiksaan yang begitu berat. Castor menepuk-nepuk pipi wanita yang kini tirus itu hanya untuk mendapatkan kekosongan hasil. Wanita itu segera ia larikan ke rumah sakit, tidak peduli dengan udara yang dingin. Castor merasa kulit tubuhnya menebal dan menolak semua udara yang mencekat.

Yang lebih muda tidak berani berbicara lebih lanjut. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, lebih baik tidak membuka kembali luka lama milik Castor. Setidaknya, akan lebih baik bila Castor yang bersedia membuka lukanya sendiri. Ia pasti dapat menahannya.

Sejak Castor lahir, bayang-bayang yang menghantui adalah wajah sedih sang Ibu dan wajah kaku sang Ayah. Ayah, yang melarangnya mendekati sang Ibu, mendidiknya terlalu keras. Ayahnya percaya bahwa bila Castor menerima kasih sayang seorang ibu, Castor akan sulit melewati sebuah jalan bernama kehidupan. Namun, tetap saja, Castor ingin memeluk orang yang melahirkannya, namun, tidak pernah bisa. Castor dan ibunya hanya bisa memandang satu sama lain dari kejauhan. Hati berteriak untuk dipertemukan. Perasaan ibu dan anak itu terpendam begitu dalam. Castor hanya bisa membuat replika sang Ibu yang selalu diam, boneka. Anak itu percaya bahwa sang Ibu bukanlah yang pantas untuknya.

"_Ibu, hanya milik Ayah."_

Impian untuk memeluk sang Ibu pun terwujud ketika pemakaman berlangsung. Jasad sang Ibu yang begitu kurus dan pucat, tidak bernapas di dalam peti mati. Bila saja yang di dalam peti mati adalah boneka replika ibunya, ia masih ingat cara bernapas hari itu. Namun, tangisan pilu sang Ayah yang begitu tenang menyadari Castor akan satu hal. Ia sudah kehilangan sang Ibu. Castor kecil tidak memedulikan kacamatanya yang retak karena bertemu lantai. Ia naik ke atas peti mati, berharap ikut dengan sang Ibu. Castor mendekap ibunya begitu erat, berharap tangan sang Ibu akan bergerak dan balik mendekapnya. Ia menangis dalam diam dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghentikannya. Terus begitu hingga kesadaran menghilang dari dalam dirinya.

Sejak saat itu, Castor tidak pernah mencintai orang lain dengan sungguh-sungguh. Biarpun ada teman-teman rekan kerja serta kekasih, Castor berusaha agar perasaan yang ada tidak menjelma lebih dalam. Hukum tersebut terhapus begitu ia bertemu Labrador.

"Dia, wanita pertama yang saya cintai dengan sungguh-sungguh," suara pria itu begitu parau, tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam. "Ketika saya percaya bahwa dunia sudah runtuh, dia datang. Dia menerima saya apa adanya."

"Tuan Cast—"

"—dia sekarat. Saya pun sekarat. Malam itu, dokter menyarankan agar Lab tinggal di Bagneres untuk menjalani pengobatan dengan air. Saya pun segera berhenti dari teater dan pergi ke Bagneres bersama Lab."

"Lalu, apa yang Nona katakan?"

"'_Kau tidak perlu ikut denganku ke Bagneres. __Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Hartaku banyak dan bisa membiayai pengobatan seorang diri. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan segala sesuatu hanya demi pelacur ini. __Kau hanya akan menyesal, Castor.'_."

"Tuan..."

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik daripada hidup sendiri?"

**.**

**[Bagneres, Perancis. Awal musim panas tahun 1844]**

**.**

Era musik romantik adalah era yang tepat untuk berdansa. Alunan musik klasik dari radio adalah pembunuh sepi di rumah baru mereka. Melodi yang lembut, mengajak untuk bermain bersamanya.

_"Puisque j'ai mis ma lèvre __à__ ta coupe encore pleine. Puisque j'ai dans tes mains pose mon front pali,"_

Mungkin puisi pada era romantik pun cocok menjadi lirik musik klasik. Dengan suara yang tinggi, jernih, mengalir, Labrador mengucapkan satu kalimat cantik. Castor yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

Pada pukul sepuluh malam, Castor menawarkan tangannya sebagai penumpu tubuh sang wanita. Yang disambut baik oleh Labrador. Castor menuntun wanitanya ke tengah-tengah ruang tamu, setelah ia menyingkirkan sofa dan meja. Lukisan-lukisan, vas, dan benda mati lainnya dalam ruangan tersebut adalah saksi bisu. Saksi bisu yang melihat kedua manusia yang saling mencintai berpegangan tangan, berputar, menukarkan afeksi satu sama lain lewat pandangan mata.

_"Puisque j'ai respirè parfois la douce haleine. De ton __â__me, parfum dans l'ombre enseveli," _kini, giliran Castor yang meneruskan kalimat cantik tersebut. Kebahagiaannya begitu meluap. _"Puisqu'il me ut donnè de t'entendre me dire. Les mots o__ù__ se rèpand le coeur mystèrieux. Puisque j'aive pleurer, puisque j'ai vu sourire. Ta bouche sur ma bouche et tes yeux sur mes yeux."_

Labrador bukanlah pedansa yang buruk, bila mengingat kondisi tubuhnya. Labrador mengikuti ritme dengan baik. Beberapa gerakan Labrador ciptakan untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan musik serta pasangannya.

_"Puisque j'aivu briller sur ma t__ê__te ravie. Un rayon de ton aster, h__é__las! Voil__é__ tounjours. Puisque j'aivu tomber dans l'onde de ma vie. Une feuille de rose arrach__é__e __à__ tes jours," _wanita itu mempererat tautan tangan mereka. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai memusikalisasikan kalimat lebih lanjut. _"Je puis maintenant dire aux rapides annèes, passez! Passez toujours! Je n'ai plus __à__ vieillir! Allez-vouz-en avec vos fleurs toutes fanèes. J'ai dans l'__ â__me une fleur que nul ne peut cueillir!"_

Tempat tersebut bukanlah ruang dansamewah yang berhiaskan lampu gantung cantik. Itu hanyalah ruang tamu kecil yang disulap menjadi tempat dansa oleh hati mereka. Setidaknya bagi mereka, sebuah lampu hias malam yang berbentuk bulat sempurna, telah menggantikan sebuah lampu gantung. Radio tua itu adalah orkestra mewah. Sofa yang digeser adalah sofa mewah untuk tamu agung. Cangkir-cangkir murah di atas meja kecil adalah cangkir-cangkir mahal berisi minuman berkualitas tinggi. Setangkai bunga mawar di pot bunga adalah rangkaian bermacam-macam bunga mewah.

_"Votre aile en le heurtant ne fera rien rèpandre. Du vase o__ù__ je m'abreuve et que j'ai bien rempli. Mon __â__me a plus de feu que vous n'aves de cendre! Mon coeur a plus d'amour que vous n'avez d'oubli!__" _(6) ketika bait terakhir datang, pasangan itu menyeimbangkan suara. Mengucapkannya kalimat cinta dengan hati, tanpa rasa beban.

_"Mon chéri, Labrador." _(7)_  
_

Pria itu melakukan hal yang mengejutkan Labrador. Tatkala berputar, Castor menarik tangan Labrador sedikit kasar. Wanita itu bisa saja terjatuh bila tidak ada Castor yang menumpunya. Pria itu tertawa seraya menerima pukulan ringan dari kekasihnya. Castor pun menyandarkan dirinya ke depan, berusaha mencuri bibir wanita itu. Namun, suatu penghalang datang. Labrador menggunakan satu jarinya untuk menghentikan pergerakan Castor.

Kini, giliran Labrador yang tersenyum lebar. Ia menggerakkan jarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat suatu pernyataan ketidakbolehan dalam berbuat. Tangan Labrador kembali memegang pundak dan tangan Castor, mengisyaratkan untuk memulai kembali hal yang tertunda. Kembali, pasangan tersebut menebar kepolosan dalam suatu percintaan. Tidak perlu kata-kata manis. Tidak perlu berbuat vulgar. Cukup dengan kedua pasang mata yang saling memberikan kasih sayang. Seakan-akan, ruangan tersebut adalah dunia ciptaan mereka. Siapa saja tidak bisa masuk dan mengganggu.

"Nanti kau tertular," ucap Labrador sambil menyentuh wajah Castor. Tentu saja tidak menghentikan dansa mereka. "Siapa yang akan merawatmu nanti?"

"Dari dulu, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Bukan main."

"Kau meragukanku?" kedua tangan yang lebih tua menggelitik sisi tubuh Labrador. Wanita itu tidak tahan, ia begitu geli.

Berkali-kali Labrador meminta agar Castor menghentikan candaannya. Namun, Castor tetap tidak berhenti. Wanita itu berusaha membalasnya, akan tetapi tidak mempan. Castor begitu kuat menahan geli. Pertandingan yang dimenangkan satu sisi sejak awal. Labrador lelah tertawa. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, ia tidak akan meragukan kemampuan Castor untuk mengurus diri.

Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain ketika candaan tersebut berhenti. Senyuman yang tulus, refleksi dari senyuman hati. Castor menyapu keringat dingin yang hampir jatuh dari wajah Labrador. Nampaknya, ia sedikit keterlaluan. Ia tahu Labrador membutuhkan banyak istirahat karena sedang menjalani pengobatan. Castor tidak bisa menghentikan diri tatkala ia bersama kekasihnya. Labrador bagaikan benda berharga yang menarik mata dan membuat diri tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan menetapkan hati pada seorang pelacur—ya, mungkin mantan pelacur sekarang. Kembali datang putaran memori-memori. Pertama kali bertemu, Castor bersikap apatis ketika Labrador datang menghampiri. Lalu, keapatisan tersebut menghilang tatkala Labrador—tanpa dosa—menyebutkan bahwa dirinya adalah pelacur, yang tentu meninggalkan kesan buruk di mata Castor. Setiap malam bertemu di _bar_, perlahan hati Castor mulai jinak. Lama-lama, perasaan nyaman karena sering bersama menjadi tumbuh. Setelah benar-benar menetapkan hati, Castor menyatakan cintanya. Yang ternyata disambut baik oleh Labrador. Mereka pun menjalin kasih setelah beberapa bulan—semenjak awal musim gugur tahun lalu—sejak pertama bertemu.

Tentu. Status adalah hal penting di mata masyarakat. Pandangan orang-orang mengenai diri Castor yang mempunyai kekasih seorang pelacur tidaklah mengenakkan. Dengan cepat, kabar burung mengenai Castor tinggal bersama seorang pelacur menyebar. Bahkan, hingga teater tempat Castor bekerja. Pria berambut merah tersebut tidak peduli. Ya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia mencintai Labrador dan itu cukup.

Ia mencintai wanita di hadapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Lab, cepatlah sembuh," ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajah di atas kepala Labrador. Bau khas rumah sakit masih menempel walau tercium samar-samar. "Kemudian, kita pulang ke Paris. Kita tinggal bersama lagi."

Labrador tidak tahu, respon terbaik apa yang dapat diberikannya. Permohonan Castor yang begitu biasa terdengar mustahil di telingannya.

"Aku akan berjuang," Labrador melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Castor, mengeratkan pelukan yang ada. Tubuh dan hati mereka berteriak memohon agar mereka tidak terpisah. "Kautahu, Castor. Hanya demi seorang pelacur, kau berkorban banyak untukku. Aku merasa, bukan apa-apa. Aku merasa, tidak pantas menerima kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli," Castor mengatakannya dengan suara berat, kesedihan mendalam tersirat kuat. "Apakah kau pelacur atau pembunuh. Baru kali ini aku mencintai seorang wanita dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi, aku akan memastikan bahwa wanita itu tidak akan pernah menderita bersamaku. Jangan pernah mengira kalau kau adalah suatu beban untukku. Jangan pernah, Lab."

"Hm," biarpun Castor tidak melihatnya, senyuman yang Labrador hadapkan tepat ke jantung Castor dapat terasa. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Lab."

Begitu terdengar lemah namun penuh ketulusan. Begitu terdengar rapuh namun penuh perasaan. Hati Castor diremas oleh perasaan Labrador yang begitu dalam. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa dicintai, setidaknya oleh seseorang. Perasaan Labrador yang begitu cantik. Yang begitu kuat. Semua, telah menghangatkan hati seorang pria. Walaupun tempat tersebut bukanlah altar tetapi, Castor siap bersumpah sehidup-semati dengan wanita di hadapannya.

Pria itu memeluk kekasihnya lebih kuat. Pelukan Labrador pun tidak longgar. Kedekatan fisik yang tidak bisa mengalahkan kedekatan hati mereka. Sampai sekarang, Castor maupun Labrador tidak tahu bagaimana membalas perasaan tulus kekasih masing-masing. Castor tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan dan ketulusan Labrador dalam merawatnya. Biarpun sakit, biarpun genting. Labrador sendiri juga begitu, ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana membalas pengorbanan Castor. Biarpun hal yang dikorbankan sangat besar.

Mereka adalah teman. Sahabat. Kekasih. Tunangan. Pasangan. Belahan jiwa.

Castor membutuhkan Labrador untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya, sebagai wanita hebat yang ada di belakang. Mendukungnya dengan ketulusan tiada batas. Biarpun senang, biarpun susah. Kala suka, kala duka. Ketika tidak ada orang yang mengerti dirinya, Labrador menjadi wanita pertama yang ia cari. Ia nyaman bersama Labrador. Wanita tersebut memberikannya kesetiaan tanpa syarat yang tidak pernah Castor dapat. Labrador adalah bagian dari Castor, baik tubuh maupun jiwa.

Castor, begitu bersyukur bertemu Labrador.

Sedangkan Labrador membutuhkan Castor untuk menjadi kenyataan. Seorang pelacur yang tidak berharga diri, selalu menemani banyak laki-laki. Sejak kecil, Labrador memimpikan seorang pria yang akan menjemputnya. Menariknya dari relung kesedihan tak berdasar. Melukis ulang ruang kesedihannya menjadi ruang kebahagiaan. Pria yang tidak memandang sekeliling. Pria yang hanya memandang dirinya dan dirinya seorang. Bukan sebagai barang, bukan sebagai sampah. Namun, sebagai wanita—manusia—yang membutuhkan belahan jiwa.

"Castor," Labrador yang sedaritadi bisu, kini angkat bicara. Masih dengan kelembutan suara yang mengandung begitu banyak perasaan. "Terima kasih."

Alunan musik romantik tidak pernah berhenti menemani mereka malam itu. Bulan pun tersenyum mendengar sumpah sejati sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**[Bagneres, Perancis. Pertengahan musim semi tahun 1871]**

**.**

_"Aku tahu aku akan meninggalkanmu, Castor. Aku takut mati. Tetapi, aku lebih takut… aku lebih tersiksa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya dirimu setelah aku tiada." _(8)

Awal musim panas tahun 1844. Satu hari setelah kejadian tersebut. Kondisi Labrador memburuk dengan cepat.

Akhir musim panas tahun 1844. Berat badan turun drastis, anoreksia.

Pertengahan musim gugur tahun 1844. Demam tinggi hingga empat puluh satu derajat selama empat hari.

Pertengahan musim dingin tahun 1844. Frekuensi demam semakin sering. Malam dibanjiri oleh keringat.

Awal musim semi tahun 1845. Sesak napas menghalau tidur datang selama satu minggu.

Pertengahan musim panas tahun 1845. Frekuensi batuk-batuk serta muntah darah meningkat.

Akhir musim gugur tahun 1845. Sesak napas hebat. Tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari.

Pertengahan musim dingin tahun 1845. Tidak mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuh. Sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Kemudian, pada awal musim semi tahun 1846. Menghembuskan napas terakhir.

"Saya merenovasi ulang rumah sakit ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tetapi, ruangan yang ada kurang lebih masih sama," Hakuren menjelaskan sambil menuntun Castor menaiki tangga. Tubuh tua itu semakin rentan. "Para perawat yang dulu sudah pensiun, digantikan oleh yang baru. Mereka terkadang main ke sini dan membantu. Mereka juga masih mengingat Anda juga kekasih Anda."

Bahkan, Hakuren kecil pun selalu mengingatnya. Pasangan kekasih yang lebih terlihat seperti pasangan sehidup-semati. Seorang pria tampan berambut merah dan seorang wanita cantik cerminan bunga lembayung. Castor dan Labrador. Hakuren ingat, setiap ia mengunjungi rumah sakit, Hakuren akan menemukan Castor menuntun kekasihnya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Kemudian, setelah sore, mereka akan kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. Mereka selalu satu paket; bila ada Castor maka ada Labrador. Tidak pernah terlepas satu sama lain. Bahkan, ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit Labrador sudah semakin menggerogotinya—yang tersisa dalam diri Labrador adalah tulang dan kulit—Castor tetap menemani kekasihnya. Segawat apapun keadaan Labrador.

Para penghuni rumah sakit baru pertama kali melihat seorang pria yang mencintai wanita dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ingatan Castor telah bercampur aduk. Ia sudah tidak ingat lagi separah apa raga Labrador saat itu. Bila ia sepuluh tahun lebih muda, mungkin ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Yang tersisa hanyalah ingatan mengenai senyum terakhir yang Labrador tinggalkan, serta ucapan cinta dan terima kasih tertulus yang pernah ada. Terima kasih karena Castor mau menerima Labrador yang seorang wanita penghibur. Terima kasih karena Castor mau mendampingi Labrador hingga wanita tersebut tak mampu lagi menghirup. Serta terima kasih karena Castor mau menemani Labrador selama dua tahun lebih, kala susah maupun senang.

Penghuni _Père Lachaise _telah bertambah satu orang. Hanya sedikit orang yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut, sayang Castor tidak ingat berapa. Yang pasti bisa dihitung dengan jari dan Castor hanya mengenal Frau di pemakaman tersebut. Temannya itu tidak mengejeknya seperti biasa. Frau terus diam hingga pemakaman selesai. Ia dan Castor melihat satu hal yang sama dengan perasaan yang berbeda kuatnya.

Labrador begitu cantik. Biarpun wanita itu tidak memakai hiasan apapun, ia tetaplah seperti boneka di dalam peti mati. Boneka yang terlihat memejamkan mata sebentar, mengantuk dan sudah lelah. Ia akan membuka kedua matanya di alam lain.

Melihat peti mati yang perlahan menyatu dengan tanah adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tidak Castor sangka, ia akan melewatkan dua momen penting yang sama dalam satu kehidupan, juga dua wanita yang penting dalam kehidupannya.

"Anda begitu kuat, Tuan Castor," kata Hakuren. Pria itu tersenyum tulus. "Bila saya berada di posisi Anda, sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan. Namun, saya ingat. Saat-saat terakhir Nona Labrador. Tangan kecil yang begitu kurus Anda genggam. Semua. Tanpa suara, tanpa bunyi napas, dan tanpa tangisan… Anda melepas kepergian kekasih Anda. Dia bahagia, terbukti bila Anda melihat ekspresi terakhir yang Nona Labrador tinggalkan di dunia."

"Saya tidak sekuat itu. Ada kalanya saya merasa begitu kosong. Padahal, sudah dua puluh lima tahun berlalu. Saya tidak terbiasa ketika tidak ada yang menyambut saya pulang. Sampai saat ini. Kehadiran Lab di sisi saya, begitu kental."

Labrador yang tersenyum lemah. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir, menyentuh pipi Castor. Gerakan tubuh yang menyatakan lagi sebuah kenyataan bahwa wanita itu sebentar lagi akan meninggalkannya. Tepat di ruangan ini. Meskipun ruangan telah direnovasi dan perabotan telah berubah, suasana yang sama masih ia rasakan. Cat putih yang masih terlihat baru. Selimut yang hangat, selalu diganti sewaktu-waktu. Posisi ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela, sinar matahari bisa masuk kapan saja. Ah, Castor seperti melihat bayangan Labrador yang duduk di atas ranjang sambil melihat ke luar.

Di sini, kah? Saat-saat terakhir kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya. Castor mengelus pelan ranjang tersebut. Ranjangnya mungkin sudah diganti yang baru, mengingat semua perabotan telah diganti. Akan tetapi, seperti yang Castor katakan. Kehadiran Lab di sisinya begitu kental. Bagai putaran film, Castor dapat melihat diri mudanya menggenggam tangan Labrador. Biarpun Castor muda tahu, wanita tersebut sudah tidak bernapas. Tubuhnya yang ribut, yang selalu berkata, _"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang..." _akhirnya diam. Wanita tersebut telah terbebas dari derita fisik dan batin.

Labrador yang terlahir sebagai penghuni jalanan, hidup sebagai wanita bayaran, dan meninggal sebagai wanita yang menemukan cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Izinkan saya meninggalkan Anda sendiri untuk sementara." Ucap Hakuren sambil menutup pintu. Ia yakin, pria tua tersebut butuh waktu sendirian dengan bayangan sang kekasih.

Pintu yang memekik, tidak membangunkan lamunan Castor akan masa lalu. Awal musim semi dua puluh lima tahun lalu.

"Kaubenci opera, bukankah begitu? Karena itu, aku tidak akan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis," Castor tersenyum. "Kaulihat raga ini, Lab? Sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Aku sudah tidak bisa meneguk alkohol yang kaubenci lagi, apa kau senang? Rasanya dengan raga ini, aku bisa memelukmu kapan saja..."

Seperti dulu. Ia menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal ketika Labrador tidur. Sehingga, mau tidak mau ia harus berbaring di atas ranjang. Wanita itu tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak penyakit tersebut semakin menghancurkannya. Bahkan untuk memejamkan mata saja, ia tidak bisa tenang karena sesak napas hebat dan demam. Satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan Labrador adalah memeluknya. Mendekatkan hati dan raga demi merasakan penderitaan yang Labrador rasakan. Segera, Castor menemukan dirinya tengah tertidur bersama Labrador. Dengan angkasa yang selalu tersenyum sedih pada mereka. Berharap bisa membantu barang sedikit saja.

Suasana serta perasaan yang sama.

Hanya raga yang berbeda.

Hanya fisik yang berbeda.

Hanya jumlah manusia dalam ruangan yang berbeda.

"Terlalu drama, bukan? Bila kumohon agar kau menungguku di sana," suara tawa hambar dapat terdengar. "Sayang sekali kau mempunyai kekasih seorang pemain opera, Lab."

Tidak ada yang tersisa dari Castor. Raga yang sudah keriput, kedua mata dengan warna yang mulai memudar, dan tenaga minim yang tidak bersahabat. Namun, perasaan Castor kepada Labrador masih tersisa banyak, hingga gelas ukur perasaan sudah tidak kuat menampungnya. Perasaan meluap yang akan semakin meluap bila mereka bertemu lagi. Yang Castor rasa akan segera terlaksana.

Rasanya, hati sedang diremas. Dicengkram sesuatu yang kuat.

Ia ingin segera bersama sang kekasih lagi. Waktu yang ia jalani tanpa Labrador lebih lama dari waktu yang ia jalani bersama Labrador. Ia hanya ingin sebaliknya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya bersama Labrador dan mengulang kata-kata penuh kasih setiap harinya. Tidak peduli Labrador akan bosan apa tidak. Ia akan terus mengulang dan mengulangnya. Karena, perasaannya yang begitu meluap tidak dapat tertampung oleh kata-kata.

"_Je t'aime, mon __ch__éri.__" _(9) Di atas ranjang, adalah Castor muda. Castor yang sedang mengelus wajah sang kekasih. Tersenyum tanpa rasa beban.

Pada akhirnya, ia adalah Castor. Pria yang pernah dan telah mencintai orang lain dengan sungguh-sungguh—

—dan hal itu membuat Labrador tersenyum.

.

.

"_Je t'aime, Castor.__" _(10)_  
_

.

.

Catatan :

untuk pipit. maaf, ya, kadonya telat dan kayaknya gaje m(_ _)m » entah kenapa rasanya pengin ngasih untuk tahun ini. lol. maaf juga kalau kurang greget romensnya. jujur, nggak biasa bikin romens, jadi kayak maksa begini. oh, iya, yang emak ambil dari novel cuma tempat (bagneres dan paris), pekerjaan lab di sini, sama tbcnya aja. walau kurang lebih endingnya sama karena heroin dalam cerita sama-sama meninggal karena tbc lol, tapi emak ga jiplak banget.

terus buat judulnya… ya… itu judul. –puk-

semoga berkenan ya. kalau kurang puas, maafkan sekali lagi. endingnya gaje -_-'

untuk para pembaca, kalau semisalnya saya ada salah-salah mengenai perancis atau seluk-beluk tbc, sekiranya ada yang mengetahui sesuatu tolong beritahu, ya. sejarah perancis tidak sedetail inggris, saya sedikit kesusahan mencari referensi. terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca karya ini, semoga menghibur.

beberapa penjelasan singkat :

(1) _**Bagneres**_. Bagneres ada dua, Bagneres-de-Luchon dan Bagneres-de-Bigorre (sepertinya dalam cerita ini lebih ke yang Bagneres-de-Bigorre). Wilayah ini berada kira-kira 688 kilometer dari Paris. Era abad ke-19, cukup banyak penderita TBC yang ke sana untuk melakukan pengobatan dengan air.

(2) _**Père Lachaise. **_Pemakaman umum terbesar yang ada di Paris (sekitar 44 hektar). Berdiri sejak tahun 1804.

(3) _**Labrador Tea. **_Salah satu nama jenis teh. Rasanya, pengertian _'Labrador' _sebagai jenis teh lebih cocok daripada jenis anjing, hehe.

(4) _**L'Invitation au Voyage.**_ Sebuah puisi dari Perancis karya Charles Baudelaire. Puisi ini bukan puisi cinta. Arti puisi ini dapat Anda dapatkan di internet.

(5) _**Tuberkulosis atau TB atau TBC**__**.**_ Infeksi yang disebabkan oleh bakteri _Mycobacterium tuberculosis_ yang menyerang paru-paru, tulang, dan sebagainya.

(6) _**Puisque j'ai mis ma Levre. **_Sebuah puisi dari Perancis karya Victor Hugo. Puisi cinta yang romantis. Arti puisi ini dapat Anda dapatkan di internet.

(7) _**"Mon ch**__**é**__**ri, Labrador."**_Artinya _sayangku, Labrador._

(8) Diambil dari kata-kata Labrador di buku volume 9. Hanya saja, di buku ditujukan untuk Lem.

(9) _**"Je t'aime, mon **__**ch**__**éri." **_Artinya, _aku mencintaimu, sayangku._

(10) _**"Je t'aime, Castor." **_Walaupun sepertinya pembaca sudah mengetahuinya. Artinya, _aku mencintaimu, Castor._


End file.
